Dartlic Boreal
|allegiance=Kingdom of Kul Tiras |branch=Kul Tiras Navy Kul Tiras Marine Corps |yos=19 ADP—present |rank=Ensign |battles/wars=Third War }}Dartlic Edwin Boreal (born October 13th, 1 ADP) is an ensign in the Kul Tiras Navy. He is stationed on the LAS Eventide, a forward deployed ship that resides with the Fifth Fleet in Stormwind City.Moon Guard Wiki - Dartlic Boreal Physical Appearance A man of fairly average height, he's often found wearing his favorite flannel shirt or his suspenders, for formal occasions. However most of the time he prefers to wear his uniform. He sports a full red beard that faintly smells of sandalwood and soft to the touch. If one would ever so happen to catch him shirtless, on his chest you would find two swallows on his collarbones mirroring each other. On his back overlooking his shoulder. To his right would be a tattoo of a nautical compass, to his right would be that of a turtle. Making it obvious to those who knew it that he passed through that odd tradition. Dartlic is quite patriotic, he proudly boasts that he's from Kul Tiras to anyone in open conversation. Personality If one should happen to strike Dartlic in conversation, they were almost bound to get a sea story somewhere in the middle. Dartlic loves to talk, it's part of the reason why he chooses to stay within the Admirality Board. He can be found almost always playing with his beard, being a natural habit or not, he could never help himself. However he does know to keep his composure during Admiralty Board meetings, or in the time of battle. More often than not, he would always seem to be singing or humming a tune. Music is one of Dartlics most favorite things in life. It made him happy, and also made him sad. Music lifted him up when he was feeling down. Biography Early life Dartlic Edwin Boreal was born in a small house in the township of Bridgeport on October 13th, 1 ADP to William and Caroline Boreal. As a child, he grew up learning a simpler way of life. His father, William Boreal, was a sailor and a sawmill worker. Although his heart yearned for the open seas, he had to work to support his family. Dartlic would often like to go hunting in the deep hollers of the Sound and fishing along the flowing banks of rivers and creeks. At the age of twelve, his father put a saw in his right hand and started working as the son of a sawmill man. A month after his fifteenth birthday, his father went to work as normal just like any other day. William unfortunately was killed later that day in an accident at the sawmill, leaving Dartlic scarred. He spent the rest of his days in Kul Tiras living with his mother, two brothers, and sister until he reached the age of eighteen, where Dartlic enlisted in the Kul Tiras Marines after the recent Second War. Naval Service Dartlic graduated from Proudmoore Academy in 19 ADP. His first duty station as a marine cadet would land him stuck back at Boralus for the next four years. In those four years, he worked as an Engineman in the Engineering Corps repairing steam equipment during the outbreak of the Third War. Dartlic then left for his next duty station, he was transferred to the Second Marine Expeditionary Battalion under the command of Admiral Zypherion Nikolai, before a change of command a year later, which ultimately fell to Brigadier General Thorband D. Fortindun. While under the command of Fortindun, Dartlic was recommended for officer training. Thorband admittedly expressed his interest in the young Corporals skills and promptly was sent back to the Academy for Officer School. After three years studying at the Academy, Dartlic graduated as a fully commissioned Ensign of the Kul Tiras Navy and was ordered to report to the forward deployed ship, the [[LAS Eventide|LAS Eventide]], which resides with the Fifth Fleet in Stormwind City. Trivia *The character of Dartlic Boreal originated on the RP server Moon Guard US. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Warrior